Terminator
Introduction Terminator is the hero unit of the US Cybernetics General Algrin "A.I." Ironhand, replacing Colonel Burton, who's available to other generals. Overview Of all Colonel Burton variants, Terminator is the most durable (with 1000HP, the other variants having only 800HP) and the tallest as he is 10 feet / 3 meters tall and towers above all infantry units in Contra. His body is entirely made of stainless steel and wiring, he has a superhuman strength and senses sharper than most human beings. He is armed with a BFG-9000 Plasma Gun which can kill most infantries and light vehicles in one shot and has the same abilities as the other Colonel Burton variants, such as planting timed or remote controlled bombs and stealth. His tall stature and powerful metal skeleton mean he can crush enemy infantry and knock down trees with ease, much like a tank. Assessment Pros: * Always stealthed unless attacking or planting charges. * The most durable hero unit (1000HP). * Strong against infantry and light vehicles. * Can move across cliffs. * Extremely durable and resistant to bullet-type damage. * Fast movement speed. * Can be equipped with drones (when Drone Uplink Chip is researched) Cons: * Expensive ($2500). * Requires rank 3 + Strategy Center. * Cannot gain veterancy. * Slow fire rate. Quotes Since 009 FINAL Patch 2, Terminator has got custom voice lines with an Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator impression. When Created * Terminator on the field. When Selected * What directive do you have for me? * T-800 waiting for your instructions. * Ready for a covert mission. * Because I am tall doesn't mean I cannot be discreet. * What's on your mind? * My BFG-9000 stands ready. * I work alone... * Give me your orders. When Ordered to Move * Heading out. * Command received. * Danger doesn't scare me, I am danger... * Yes, it will be done. * As swiftly as I can. * If so is your will. When Ordered to Garrison a Building * Why should I take cover in there? * Shelters are for cowards, but fine... * Alright, I'll secure this building. When Ordered to Plant an Explosive * Planting the bomb. * It's gonna go boom! * I'll put that and keep a safe distance. * I'll plant a charge there. When Ordered to Plant a Remote-Controlled Bomb * Fixing remote-controlled bomb. When Ordered to Plant a Timed Bomb * Fixing a timed bomb. When Ordered to Attack * Hasta la vista, baby! * Another one bites the dust... * Stay cool, dirt bag! * Taste that BFG! * Keep the change, you filthy animal! * Take them out! * Down, to the ground! * Get dead, coward! * You are terminated! When Wounded * Reporting heavy damage! * Situation out of control! Need to evacuate! * You will need more than that to take me down... * Is that all you've got? That's disappointing... * Taking enemy fire! * Take your best shot! Trivia * His name and physical features are an obvious reference to James Cameron's Terminator starring the Austrian-American actor (and former Governor of California) Arnold Schwarzenegger. * The BFG-9000 is clearly a reference to the famous weapon of the same name in DOOM, ''although it uses sounds of Quake 2's version of the weapon. * Originally, General Ironhand had Colonel Burton instead of the Terminator, which used the BFG-10K's model from ''Quake 2 ''and had much better range, rate of fire and damage. At heroic veterancy, he could destroy an entire base single-handedly and even challenge super units. * His voice lines are shared with the ''Kane's Wrath Nod Awakened. Gallery Terminator-render.jpg|The Terminator's older render. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Infantry Category:Hero unit Category:Commando Units Category:Main characters